


Kiss Away All The Pain

by ItzusaiChan16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First fic in the fandom, Fluff, I feel like they're so ooc, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ahhhh, god this is so gay, i don't know how else to tag this???, i just needed more fluffy gay stuff in my life ok, i just wanted to get a feel for writing these characters, keith likes plants and is a total nerd, klance, lance likes teasing keith about it, really big dorks, self indulgent fic lmao, sorry if it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzusaiChan16/pseuds/ItzusaiChan16
Summary: Lance and Keith find themselves trapped in a cave on some strange planet the princess had decided to land on for a little while. Where acid like rain is a thing, and causes the two males to try and make each other feel better after getting burned.  Disgusting fluff ensues.





	Kiss Away All The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my other story. But I haven't been motivated to write for a long time now. But getting into this fandom has sparked something, and I think I'll be able to continue my other fanfiction shortly here! 
> 
> Anyways besides that, this is just a stupid little oneshot I wrote up yesterday and edited all morning today. I hope there aren't any mistakes, but if there are, feel free to let me know so I can fix them! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

This was not how Lance expected their planet explore expedition to turn out. Sitting in a dark, damp, and most likely haunted cave, was definitely not on Lance’s to do list. Especially not with his mortal enemy -and rival- Keith. The two of them butt head almost always. Bickering over trivial things, but it seemed to be the only way the two of them were able to talk to each other. But for once, the both of them were silent for the time being. Thinking of ways to get themselves out of the cave.

 

How did they get trapped in the first place? Well it went a little something like this.

 

_Allura had settled the castle down on some strange earth-like planet, in hopes to find some new resources, and to give the castle a break so Coran could make some repairs. With it being over 10,000 years old, it needed to be fixed up quite often. Pidge and Hunk both offered to help Coran with whatever they could, and he accepted their help gratefully. Shiro took to helping Allura find out where they should go next, and figuring what they needed to focus on most if a Galra battle were to attack them while they were making repairs._

 

_Lance was left to boredly mingle around the two groups, pestering them both and effectively ticking off everyone. Eventually Allura sent Lance on a ‘Very important plant explorer expedition’ to find new resources and to learn a bit about the planet. Lance agreed to it almost immediately, ready to just about do anything to get out of the boring stuffy castle, but before he could reply, Allura gave him very specific instructions._

 

_“First, you are to go on foot. I don’t want you flying around and goofing off in your lion, catching any Galras attention.” Allura started, and Lance pretend to look hurt at her distrust of him._

 

_“Second, if you are to find a secret enemy base, you are not to approach it. You must report back to us immediately unless deemed an emergency.” Allura said with a look in her eye that told Lance if he were to disobey any of what she was saying, he’d probably have to sit in a healing pod of the rest of his life._

 

_“And lastly, you have to take Keith with you. Everyone else is busy except you two. So this is the perfect bonding opportunity for the both of you!” Allura said with a smile as she clapped her hands together. Lance faltered then and frowned._

 

_“What? No! I’ll be fine on my own, I don’t need a babysitter!” Lance argued, and Allura flashed him that look again, which sent chills down his spine._

 

_“You will take him along with you, and you both like it! Now go.” Allura said in a demanding tone. Lance glared at the two. Then grumbled as he stomped out of the room like a child, and going off to find Keith. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Allura._

 

_“You’re getting good with your intimidation.” Shiro stated and Allura shyly blushed some._

 

_“Why thank you, Shiro. It’s not easy getting Lance to listen all the time.” Allura chuckled, and Shiro agreed, laughing with her as well._

 

* * *

 

 

_Lance had stopped stomping around a while ago, and was still on the search for Keith. He wasn’t in his room, or the dining hall. Which was expected since Lance was sure he already knew where the hot headed red paladin already was. But he’d check both areas anyways since they were on the way to the Training room. Which sure enough, is where Lance had found him._

 

_Keith was in the middle with sparring with the gladiator and seemed really focused on what he was doing. So much so he didn’t even notice Lance entering the room. Lance waited a bit until he saw Keith was getting ready to block one of the gladiators attacks, and then called out for him._

 

_Keith was immediately alarmed as he turned to find the source of the voice, and then as he was distracted, the fighting robot kicked Keith’s legs out from underneath him, and sent him sprawling out onto the floor._

 

_“Fighting sequence, over.” A robotic voice said over the com, and the gladiator was sent away. Keith groand, and turned his head to glare at Lance. “Asshole...” Keith muttered._

 

_“What do you want then, Lance?” Keith said in his usual irritated voice he used whenever Lance was around._

 

_“Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go explore the planet with me.” Lance said with a wave of his hand as if it was obvious what he wanted. Keith quirked a brow as he sat himself up._

 

_“That sounds awfully… Un-Lance like.” Keith muttered as he stood up fully. “What’s the catch?” Keith asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Lance pouted some._

 

_“There is no catch! Allura asked us to do it if you want the truth.” Lance said with a nod._

 

_“Don’t you mean you were pestering them so much that she sent you to go off and do something outside of the castle?” Keith asked as he walked past Lance to grab a towel to wipe off the sweat that was pooling at the top of his forehead._

 

_“What? No!” Lance said with a stomp of his foot. He was silent for a moment, and then he sighed. “... Okay maybe something like that. But I was bored, okay!” Lance said in his defense, and Keith just chuckled and shook his head._

 

_“Fine, I’ll go. But why didn’t you just go ask Hunk or something?” Keith asked as he finished cleaning off. Lance sighed over dramatically again and placed an arm over his eyes._

 

_“Alas, he is too busy doing boring stuff to come do awesome explorer-y stuff with me” Lance said, and Keith just deadpanned at Lance before shaking his head once more._

 

_“So he’s actually trying to help fix the castle, okay. Well, let’s go get to our lions then.” Keith said as he began walking off in the direction where the lions were stored._

 

_“Nuh-uh Keithy boy, Princess Allura said we have to do it on foot, so we can find resources and stuff.” Lance said catching up with Keith. Keith frowned and shrugged._

 

_“Alright.” Keith said before turning the other direction towards the entrance of the castle. Lance once again had to catch up to him, which wasn’t really hard since Lance had longer legs, but it was still slightly annoying how fast Keith was going with such small legs, when they could just be walking._

 

_“Why are you in such a rush?” Lance questioned as they continued walking. Keith looked up at him with a blank face, excluding his eyes. Everything else looked bored and disinterested, but Keith’s eyes sparkled with something like excitement._

 

_“No reason.” Was Keith’s reply as he quickly turned away and sped up his pace some. But Lance had noticed the sparkle and was now wondering what it was for. Was Keith excited to learn about this new planet? Cause that’s what it seemed like to Lance. And if that was the case, then Keith was a total nerd. Lance concluded._

 

_It didn’t take them long to get outside, and as soon as they did. Keith’s eyes lit up a little more. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit as well, as he stared off at the vast forest and mountainous plaine ahead of them.  Lance couldn’t help but take notice to this, and he wasn’t sure what the twisting fluttering feeling he felt in his gut was. Maybe he was disgusted with Keith’s smile. Yeah, that had to be it._

 

_They decided after a moment of bickering that they’d look around the forest first, heading towards the mountains and looking around for anything of interest. The trees that surrounded them were silver barked and covered in blue, hole filled leaves. The grass was also a shade of blue, but much lighter than the tree’s deep colored leaves. The dirt underneath them was purple tinted, as were the mountains. The sky above head was a mix between green and yellow, and so Lance guessed the water would be the same._

 

_Their walk was quiet for the most part, save for a few questions of either of them had found anything yet. Lance would’ve been more talkative if it weren’t for Keith’s facial expressions distracting him so much. The way his eyes widened when he spotted something slightly out of the ordinary. Like a hole filled rock that changed colors in the sunlight. Keith decided to pocket for himself ‘secretly’ while he thought Lance wasn’t looking. The way Keith’s smile just seemed to stretch further and further across his face as they continued walking... Keith really was enjoying this. He was a total nerd for nature. Lance grinned and then side stepped a little closer to Keith._

 

_“Hey Mullet-head.” Lance said, gaining the others attention. As Keith turned to face him, he suppressed the small smile that he wore to try and seem like he was border than he actually was._

 

_“Hm?” Keith had replied, as Lance’s smile widened._

 

_“... Are you seriously getting excited over all this nature stuff?” Lance teased in a mocking tone. Keith stiffened as his cheeks filled with a light shade of pink._

 

_“W-What? No!” Keith stammered, stopping their walking for a second._

 

_“Oh my gosh you totally are! Keith I had no idea you were such a nature lover.” Lance said stepping in front of Keith and looking down at him with a smug look. Keith’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at him._

 

_“So what if I am. What does it even matter?” Keith said as he walked around Lance to continue walking. Lance shrugged as he continued walking again as well._

 

_“It doesn’t really. It just makes you a total plant nerd.” Lance declared as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. Keith rolled his eyes._

 

_“Whatever Lance- Agh!” Keith cried out at his looked up to the sky, and held the exposed part of his wrist protectively. Lance stopped and turned towards Keith with a confused expression._

 

_“Hey dude are you alright?-” Lance was cut off by Keith quickly grabbing his hand in his own, and dashing forward. “Run!” Keith shouted and Lance followed after him, still confused._

 

_“Why!?” Lance yelled back as Keith dragged Lance to wherever he was running to._

 

_“Rain!” Keith said as green colored droplets started sprinkling from the dark red clouds above them._

 

_“Rain? What’s wrong with a little rain?” Lance questioned, but just then, a big fat drop landed on his lip. And boy did it sting like hell. “Ouch!” Lance shouted as he hastily reached into one of his pockets, and transformed his bayard into a shield. He held it above his head as more beads of green colored rain poured down, and Keith followed suit. Bringing out his own shield to hold over his head. They stumbled forward as their legs and feet still seemed to get hit by the burning rain._

 

_Luckily, Keith and Lance were approaching the side of a mountain, which had a cave sitting at the base of it._

 

_“In there!” Keith instructed and Lance quickened his pace._

 

_“Don’t need to tell me twice!” Lance said as they booked it the cave’s entrance. They tumbled inside the cave, both losing grip of their shields and sending them flying a bit further away from them._

 

_Lance landed on top of Keith in their fall, and Keith grunted, trying to push Lance off. “Get off me!...” Keith said as he pushed at Lance’s chest. Lance pushed himself up on his arms and was taking deep breaths looking down at Keith._

 

_“Sorry… Can’t breath… Give me… A second.” Lance said closing his eyes a moment. And Keith was suddenly hyper aware of how hot Lance’s breath was against him. They were unbearably close together. One of Lance’s legs sat between Keith’s and their face’s were merely inches apart. Being this close, Keith could see tiny little dark freckles littered across Lance’s cheeks and nose. And how long his eyelashes were when they were closed. Or how soft and pink his lips looked. Things Keith would’ve never have noticed if it weren’t for how close their were now. He blushed bright red and poked at Lance’s cheek._

 

_“... Please get off.” Keith said trying to sound annoyed. Lance opened his eyes when being poked, and blushed a little himself when realizing the small amount of distance they had between each other._

 

_“R-Right sorry!” Lance said as he sat up fully. Keith did the same as well, and the two of them looked outside the cave. The acid like rain poured down in buckets, and so it seemed like they’d be stuck in this cave for while._

 

* * *

 

 

And this is where they were now. Sitting side by side, in silence, watching the burning rain melt holes into the leaves and stones that were scattered amongst the place outside the cave. Keith pulled out the odd looking rock he had found and put into his pocket, then examined it for a minute.

 

“Guess I know why this rock has holes all over it.” Keith chuckled as he spun it slowly around in his hand. Lance felt his heart stop and restart at the sound of Keith’s laugh. How dare something so cute come out of someone so gross. Lance thought.  

 

“Huh, guess so” Lance said with a nervous smile. What were these feelings he kept feeling towards Keith lately? Lance couldn’t quite place what it was. But it was happening a lot. Almost over everything Keith did. It was really starting to piss Lance off. It almost felt like having a crush on someone. But no. That couldn’t be right. Lance couldn’t have developed a crush on Keith. There was just no way. They were rivals to the bitter end. They hated each other's guts!

 

And yet?... The fluttery feelings he kept feeling his stomach definitely felt like having a crush. And the thoughts that seemed to invade his mind about Keith wouldn’t stop keeping him awake at night and!... Oh no. Lance really did have a crush, didn’t he?...  

 

Keith was unaware of the revelation Lance had just had, as he was busy searching his pockets for something.

 

“Uhh… Hey Lance?” Keith said looking over at the blue paladin. Lance jumped slightly and turned to Keith.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Lance said and searching Keith’s face for a quicker answer to his question, but all he got was some form of confusion as well.

 

“You didn’t happen to bring your radio comm with you, did you?” Keith asked as Lance quickly fumbled with his jacket and pants pocket, trying to find the tiny earpiece. But all his pockets came up empty.

 

“Oops… I maybe uh, I may have forgotten to.” Lance admitted and Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“How could you forget? We’re supposed to always have them!” Keith said and Lance furrowed his brows.

 

“Well I just did forget, okay! What’s your excuse? I don’t see yours either.” Lance pointed out and Keith sputtered.

 

“Well mine must’ve fallen out when we were running, or something.” Keith replied as he crossed his arms and lifted his chin into the air slightly.

 

“Liar!” Lance accused as he now pointed to Keith’s pockets. “Almost all of your pockets have zippers on them! It couldn't have fallen out! You just forgot too. Admit it!” Lance said leaning towards Keith some in their argument.

 

“F-Fine! I forgot them! I might’ve been just a little bit excited about exploring the planet…” Keith said, his voice dying into a mumble as he spoke. He was blushing again, and Lance couldn’t fight the thought in his head that thought he was cute.

 

“Pssh… You big baby.” Lance playfully teased, Keith blushed harder and he lightly pushed Lance’s shoulder as he smiled slightly.

 

“Shut up.” Keith said turning away from Lance’s gaze. Keith swore, if he had to stare into those enthralling, deep, ocean blue eyes any longer. He’d die. They just looked at him with so much affection right now. It made Keith’s heart beat faster.

 

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes, but Lance being Lance, had to interrupt it.

 

“So, are we just gonna sit in here until the rain passes?” Lance asked standing and putting his hand out slightly to feel the rain. For some reason, he felt like it might feel different now, but it didn’t. Of course. It still burned when a drop landed onto the back of Lance’s hand, he hissed and hastily drew his hand back.

 

“Well yeah I guess- Hey be careful!” Keith said jumping to his feet and striding over to Lance. “What were you thinking?!” Keith shouted like he was angry, but there was a hint of concern in his words.

 

“I was just hoping it’d feel cooler now!” Lance said rubbing his hand trying to get the pain to subside. Keith sighed and shook his head.

 

“That’s stupid. Let me see.” Keith said, taking Lance’s hand in his own. Lance felt his cheeks heat up some, but let Keith look at it. Keith frowned at the large red mark that burned Lance’s skin, he brought Lance’s hand closer to his face, closed his eyes, and gently planted a small kiss onto the injury. Lance’s cheeks felt completely ablaze now as he felt like electricity ran from Keith’s soft lips to his hand. Lance shuddered a bit, and made an embarrassing squeak sound as the kiss lasted for more than just a few seconds. This seemed to break Keith from whatever spell he was put under, and quickly drop Lance’s hand and step back.

 

“I-I uh…” Keith stammered as his cheeks burned just as bright as Lance’s. “W-When I was younger, my mother used to k-kiss my injuries to make t-them feel better.” Keith tried to explain, he wasn’t sure what had just come over him then.

 

“O-Oh well, it does feel a little better.” Lance said with an embarrassed smile. Keith glanced at Lance and felt his heart stutter in his chest. Gosh what kind of expression was that?

 

“Oh that’s good.” Keith said while turning away from Lance. He wished he could just runaway right now, but the rain kept him from doing that. It was quiet again for a few minutes again, but again, Lance broke the silence.

 

“I didn’t take you for such affectionate person, Keith.”  Lance once again said in a teasing voice. Couldn’t Lance just not talk for more than five minutes? Keith groaned internally.

 

“Do you kiss everyone’s boo boo’s to make them feel better. Or just me?” Lance asked as he stepped up behind Keith.

 

“... You’re the first.” Keith admitted but kept his back to Lance. Lance gasped and smiled wide.

 

“Oh really!? So I guess that means I’m just special or something?” Lance said while walking around Keith and bending down some to look him in the eyes. But Keith turned his gaze to the side. His cheeks were still incredibly red, and that made Lance’s stomach do somersaults.

 

“I guess it does.” Keith said now looking Lance in the eyes. Lance froze up. He wasn’t expecting Keith to say that.

 

“H-Huh?” Lance said. His voice going a higher pitch than before, as he face once again grew hot. “R-Really now-!” Keith placed a gloved hand over Lance’s mouth before he could speak anymore.

 

“Just be quiet now. Don’t say anything, and don’t do anything. Just do nothing. You’ve said enough for awhile now.” Keith said as he removed his hand and sat back down on the cave’s ground. Lance stood in shock and went to say something despite what Keith demanded, but he found his words got caught in his throat.

 

 _What was that about?_ Lance wondered as he looked at Keith with a strange expression. But Keith was looking at everything but Lance.

 

Keith just couldn’t believe he said that. Straight up like it was a normal thing to say. Was it? I mean, rivals could be special to you… Right? Or did you only call people your friends with special? Keith and Lance were surely friends by now. Although they often made it out like they hated each other. And argued almost whenever they talked. They were still part of a team, and had some rare moments when they didn’t constantly throw insults and challenges at the other. Like now.

 

Lance stared at Keith as he closed his eyes and made odd faces while he seemed to be deep in thought. Lance watched as Keith’s eyelashes fell against his cheeks, and the way his hair fell in front of half of his face. It made Lance want to gently move it aside so he could see all of Keith’s interesting features. Lance didn’t want to admit it, but Keith was very attractive. He’d already known this for a long time, but now it wasn’t just his looks that attracted Lance. It was the way he spoke when they weren’t constantly bickering. And the sound of his laugh when Lance told a really bad joke, the way he moved so fluidly whenever in battle, the smokey pine scent Keith always seemed to carry around himself, the way his lips pursed and opened slightly when he was really thinking… Gosh Lance was totally head over heels. There was no doubt now.

 

Before Lance knew it, he was moving towards Keith. And Keith was so deep in thought, he didn’t seem to notice Lance approaching. Lance crouched down in front of Keith, and that’s when he opened his eyes. Dark violet meeting deep blue. Lance reached over and wrapped a hand around one of Keith’s wrists. Keith became rigid as his brows knitted together, his expression asking questions and filled with obvious confusion. Lance leaned closer to Keith, and Keith didn’t move.

 

“... What are you doing?” Keith said in a quiet voice, and it was a miracle he was able to keep his voice steady when Lance was this close to him. Lance took an intake of breath and stared into Keith’s eyes.

 

“Nothing.” Lance replied, inching even closer to Keith. Lance really wasn’t sure what he was doing. Or where this sudden burst of confidence came from. “I’m not doing anything.” Lance whispered as he slid his hand lower to sit on top of Keith’s hand. Instinctively, Keith flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together slowly. His whole face read bewilderment. But Lance just leaned forward, and his lips were just inches from Keith’s. He stayed there for a moment, Lance’s breath right against Keith’s mouth. Then, Lance moved past them, and planted a kiss onto Keith’s cheek. His cheeks were warm and burning with blush.

 

“W-What was that for?...” Keith asked feeling completely flustered as Lance leaned back some. Keith felt like every thought he had before, was now just a jumbled mess of words he couldn’t quite understand anymore.

 

“You had a burn from the rain. I thought I’d try to make it feel better. As my thanks.” Lance said, still not letting go of Keith’s hand. Keith wasn’t letting go either, which Lance saw a good sign.

 

“Ah, it d-does feel better. M-Much better. Thanks... “ Keith said, reaching up to brush his fingers against the spot Lance had just kissed. He felt a jolt of electricity where his fingers traced. Keith glanced at their hands, then quickly back to Lance who was smiling at him. Keith felt his heart skip a beat with the affectionate look Lance once again wore. But it was more than before. There was more emotion, his smile was bigger and his body was more relaxed. Keith just wasn’t sure how to react to that.

 

But for some reason, he did something he couldn’t stop himself from doing. He leaned forward, and closed the gap between them. Kissing Lance carefully on the lips. Lance’s eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly relaxed. Keith’s lips trembled against Lance’s, showing how unsure he was about being able to kiss Lance. His eyes screwed shut. But Lance helped ease him into it, by gently cupping Keith’s cheek and deepening their kiss little by little.

 

Keith’s lips were just as soft and Lance thought they would be, and he wanted to feel them more. Unfortunately, Keith drew back with his face looking completely red, and bringing his free hand to hover in front of his mouth. As if he couldn’t believe they’d just done that.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Keith stammered, looking to the ground and shaking slightly. “I j-just… You had a burn on your m-mouth. ” Keith sputtered, and Lance was disappointed that the kiss with Keith lasted such a short time.

 

“That’s okay... I didn’t mind it.” Lance said honestly. His cheeks reddening as he spoke. “I liked it even…” Keith’s eyes snapped over at him in shock. No way. _No way_ did Lance just say that. Keith told himself he was hearing things, but Lance really just said that. To Keith. Not some hot alien chick, Keith. Lance liked… Kissing Keith?

 

“You liked it?” Keith asked, grabbing Lance’s other hand and squeezing it tightly. Lance’s kind eyes kept Keith’s locked onto Lance. Unable to look away, even out of embarrassment.

 

“Yeah.” Lance said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Keith’s. “I liked it a lot.” Lance whispered, then pressed their lips together again. This time Keith didn’t pull away. He was still a bit unsure, but not as much as before. He kissed Lance back. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Teeth bumping into each other as their inexperienced kissing was somewhat sloppy. But neither of them minded. They kissed until the need of oxygen was too strong. They both panted heavily. Their hands no longer intertwined but now holding tightly onto each other.

 

“I liked it too.” Keith said with a small embarrassed smile. And Lance couldn’t help but think that was the cutest thing in the universe. Lance cleared his throat, and now it was his turn to be flustered.

 

“So… What does this mean for us?” Lance asked glancing to the side some. It was hard to look Keith in the eyes for too long, he was just so… Breathtaking.

 

“Well. we kissed each other… Which that usually means we l-like each other.” Keith said gripping the front of Lance’s shirt some. “I hope…” Keith quietly added. Lance nodded and finally was able to look at Keith again. He smiled kindly to reassure Keith.

 

“So we’re… L-Lovers?” Lance asked, a huge smile spreading across his face, and Keith couldn’t help but smile too. Gosh that smile could be contagious sometimes!

 

“Lovers… Yeah.” Keith said while sighing contently and hugging Lance. This was the most relaxed and happy he’s felt in ages, just being wrapped up in Lance’s warm arms. Keith could fall asleep on him if it weren’t for the loud whooshing sound coming from outside- Wait, what!?

 

Lance and Keith hastily broke apart from each other, and scrambled around to get up. Then, walking up to the front of the cave to see what was making all the noise, as it sounded like a ship. But it wasn’t. Not really at least. Not too far above them, they could see Pidge and Hunks lions flying slowly around the forest, most likely looking for them. Lance and Keith took out their shields and waved them at the other two paladins. Trying to catch their attention through the heavy rain. And they did eventually.

 

The green and yellow lion flew down, and opened up their doors to let them inside from the acid rain. They both shrugged, then placed their shields above their heads, and ran to separate lions. Lance going into Hunk’s, and Keith going to Pidges.

 

“We were so worried about you!” Was the first thing Hunk said to Lance as he entered the cockpit. Over the comm he could hear Pidge say: “He’s been crying ever since he found out you two idiots forgot your ear comms.” Pidge’s voice sounded bored, but if you really strained to hear, you’d be able to hear there was slight relief in their voice.

 

“I thought you two were gonna burn to death in this horrible rain! You guys went without your gear too! Weren’t you prepared at all!?” Hunk asked, turning to Lance as Lance leaned against Hunk’s chair.

 

“We brought our bayard’s at least?” Lance offered, but that didn’t seem to help his situation any better. So Lance sighed. “Keith was too impatient to go because he’s a big plant nerd.” Lance said quickly, and he could hear Keith through Pidge’s comm shout curses at him. Lance just snickered and the other two joined him. Keith suppressed his laugh but he was smiling. And Pidge could tell something changed. Something was lighter about the air. Keith didn’t really try to one up Lance or anything. There was no bite to Lance’s admission of Keith’s secret fascination for plants. It almost sounded like they were friends…

 

“Hey did you guys like, kiss or something?” Pidge asked jokingly, although they sounded serious. Both Keith and Lance sputtered and blushed.

 

“What?! No!” Lance shrieked, trying his hardest to seem disgusted just by the very idea of doing that.

 

“No way. I’d rather get sucked into a black hole then kiss him.” Keith said, being a pretty expert liar had it’s perks. As he was able to sound very believable.

 

“Jeez calm down I was just kidding!” Pidge laughed, and they rode off to the castle with little incident. All four of them laughing and making jokes until reaching the castle once more. They all went inside to eat dinner, eating most likely the green goo Coran kept feeding them. At the table everything seemed to be normal. Keith and Lance still argued, Shiro had to step in and play dad. Hunk ate like he hadn’t eaten in days, Pidge seemed off in their own world. And Allura just watched them all happily. It seemed like their bond had strengthened somehow. But she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was that made things feel different. But either way, everyone was happy.

 

For now… Lance and Keith’s newfound relationship will have to kept secret. Although by their reactions to Pidge’s question earlier, Pidge and Hunk basically already knew they were together, but they’d keep their mouths shut for now. Let them have their fun before teasing them about it later and revealing to the rest of their team...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments maybe if you want :'D


End file.
